Happy Father's day
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is the 16th of June, an time for all father's to celebrate their fatherhoods. While that is happening, Blu and Eduardo decide to have an very important discussion on what it is like being a father as they take this time to make their bond grow stronger, along with hoping to learn from each other's experiences as fathers.


**Hello everyone. Here is a special Father's day one-shot story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is the Amazon rainforest and every tribe is busy preparing for Father's day, it is a day where every father is honoured and celebrated for their fatherhoods. Amongst many of those fathers that are going to be celebrating father's day, includes Blu and Eduardo. Those two are currently having an important talk, about what being a father means.

It's an important discussion for the two of them, knowing that they can learn from each other's experiences over the years. Blu is the father of Tiago, Bia and Carla, while Eduardo is the father of Blu's wife Jewel as she was very happy to see the two getting along. They might have had a rough start, but, they eventually worked together.

So while their family is busy getting ready for the special day, the two decided to fly to the pit of doom as they needed to have their discussion in private. When they had arrived at the infamous stadium known for the two tribes soccer matches, they landed in the stands as they both took a seat and they began the important father talk.

"I need to talk to you, Blu, about what it is like being a father" said Eduardo as he looked at Blu. "We can learn from each other, we both know that it is a tough job to do".

"Yes sir, trust me, I had to deal with three kids, I got used to it" said Blu as he nodded in agreement. "Besides, you must have had an easier time, you had only one child".

"That may be so, but, my Jewel is very important to me, Blu" said Eduardo as he put a wing on Blu's shoulder. "For us fathers, we must do the best, we can for our children".

"I understand sir, it's a job, involving dedication and patience" said Blu as he agreed with Eduardo even more. "It can be rough at first, but, you will get used to it in the end".

"Exactly, which is even important, to do the job correctly" said Eduardo as his facial expression became sad. "Or otherwise, you'll feel like you failed in your job as a father".

"Umm, sir, what happened to you and Jewel in the past" said Blu as he comforted Eduardo by tapping his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, any father would feel that way".

"I know, but, she was my little girl, my everything" said Eduardo as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I just can't help, but, blame myself for what happened to her".

"You are the best father, that she ever had in her life" said Blu as he gently wiped away Eduardo's tears. "She will be very proud, to have you as her father, sir, trust me".

"Thanks Blu, you are a very good dad, yourself" said Eduardo as he gave Blu an very happy smile. "My grandkids are lucky, to have you as their father, don't forget that".

Blu nodded his head in understanding, knowing that his father-in-law has a point as his children are very happy to have him as their father. The comment made Blu smile, especially when the comment came from his wife's dad. He couldn't help feeling happy for himself, it was like as if he had just achieved an lifelong goal, he's tried to achieve.

After they had finished their discussion, the two went back to the Spix Macaw tribe territory. They entered Blu's family hollow, where they found nobody inside as they began to search for both Jewel and the kids as well as aunt Mimi deep inside the hollow. Suddenly, they are all appeared out of nowhere to say three very important words to them.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

Eduardo and his son-in-law couldn't believe it, they gladly hugged their family members in happiness. While Blu kissed Jewel and hugged their thee children, Eduardo is busy hugging his older sister and Jewel's aunt Mimi along with giving his second-in-command Roberto an hug too. He even took the time, to happily hug his three grandchildren.

When the hugging was finished, they all decided to gather rounded for photograph of themselves. They are all got into an huddle, before Blu told his family to say cheese as he gladly took the picture of them as an entire family. After the photograph was taken, they took another photograph of Blu and Eduardo as they celebrated of Father's day.

* * *

**Awww, that's amazing for the entire family. :)**

**I hope that everyone is having an happy Father's day. :)**

**Please read and review. :)**

**If you like this one-shot, please click on the favourite/follow button. :)**


End file.
